Always A Contest
by Verseau87
Summary: This is a One shot that came from a prompt from a very close friend of mine. She wanted rivals Kurt and Blaine in a dance competition, so here it is. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt**

A dance competition was finally being held in New York. There was a lot of buzz about it, because it wasn't just one style of dancing that the competition allowed, it was all types and styles.

Kurt was a typical classical dancer, he had a degree in ballet, but his further education was in all kinds of different classical movements, especially jazz. And he loved dancing. When his agent sent him an email with the leaflet attached to it for the competition, the grand prize being a spot in National showcase for talent, and $500,000, he was excited.

This was exactly what he was waiting for.

He had his own little studio for practising his performances and keeping himself in shape. He used dance for everything, stress relief, exercise, fun. He was good, his teachers had all been very impressed with him throughout his school years, and he had been top of his class in everything.

He had been in competitions before, one back in Ohio when he was still in high school, one in Chicago just after he graduated, and another in New Jersey when he was in college.

There was just one thing he hated about these dance competitions. They always hosted his rival too.

Blaine Anderson.

He had been a bane in Kurt's existence for years. He was a fair dancer himself, Kurt could admit. And throughout every competition Blaine seemed to be there. His style was more modern and contemporary, and Kurt had made it clear whenever their eyes met that he hated him.

Blaine had glared back, with a smirk, and thus became a rivalry unlike any other. Blaine wowed the judges at his first competition and Kurt had received second place, which made the hate between them grow a little more.  
Kurt had won the second competition, and had smirked at Blaine with his second place ribbon.

The third one in New Jersey was a draw. The judges simply couldn't decide between them, as both of them had been excellent.

They graduated from the same high school, and went to the same prestigious dance college. Both of them had graduated at the top of their classes. And another stint in Kurt's hatred of him, was that they had the same agent.  
So he already knew that in every competition his agent had thrown at him, he had also thrown it to Blaine too.  
He literally hated that guy.

And he vowed to crush him in this competition. It would be Kurt's time to shine now. And he had a lot of work to do.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Blaine received an email about a competition from his agent. And as he read through the information he could see himself winning that first place and getting the money and thanking his teachers and his family. He could see it so clearly.

He was a great dancer. Not his words. Everyone had always been in awe of him in every dance class he joined. He had started with ballet when he was 4 years old, and did a little tap dancing when he was 7, with a few friends of his.

In his teen years, he was interested in more modern and contemporary stuff so he joined a few classes he could find in Ohio.

He won his first competition, and that just cemented dance into his life all the more. He focused on it, became one with his moves. His body was his tool and he always used it to his advantage. He kept fit through jogging, going to the gym and he had his own little dance studio to practice in.

It was an amazing feeling that he got, whenever he danced. It felt like flying. It was incredible.

There was just one small blip on his radar.

Kurt Hummel, his rival in every competition and class he had ever attended.

He had tried to be friends with Kurt at first, but after receiving a number of glares and then a really irritating and scathing look after he won his first competition, he knew there was no way they could ever be friends. Kurt hated him, and he had to say that after all these years, the feeling was mutual.

Kurt was amazing at performing, anybody could see that. But Blaine literally had to grit his teeth when Kurt entered a room, to stop himself from saying something obnoxious.

Blaine sighed, as he remembered that indeed, his agent was Kurt's too, and obviously they had both received the same email. Now he knew more than ever that he had to enter, if only to watch Kurt fail one more time.

Blaine would be the best, and nothing was stopping him this time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt**

There were thousands of people here, when Kurt arrived.

He scoped out the competition around him for a while before finding and taking seat. Others around him were talking and going over last minute moves, obviously not as well prepared as Kurt was.  
He scoffed as one girl fell on her butt after trying to do a twist before tripping over someone elses foot. Everyone gathered around her to pick her up and ask f she was ok, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

A fuss over nothing.

One nice thing about there being thousands in attendance was that he hadn't seen Blaine yet, and maybe just maybe it would stay that way.

"Well, well, well." Came a voice to his left, and Kurt sighed.

He would blame his bad luck for this.

He turned to regard Blaine with a cool expression, taking in the tight dark curls on the top of his head, and the red polo shirt and tight black jeans that clung to his body, before looking up into his amused and snarky looking hazel eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hummel." He said with a smarmy smile and Kurt had to bite his tongue from snapping at him in anger.

"Must be my bad luck," Kurt replied with barely concealed contempt in his voice, looking back away from Blaine, "for you to find me in a room full of thousands."

"Must be," Blaine added as he sat in a seat next to him, and Kurt debated whether he should stand and walk away, "maybe that bad luck will stay with you, and I'll see you fall flat on your face later."

"The only one falling on his face today will be you, and probably hundreds of people in here." Kurt said back, and then clamping his mouth shut as Blaine laughed obnoxiously.

"We shall see."

They remained quiet after that, and Kurt was a little relieved that Blaine seemed to grasp that he needed a little quiet. The fates must be mocking him here today.

As numbers were starting to be called for first auditions, Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed himself. He did this before every competition, it had always worked in his favour.

But the huff of laughter from beside him made him tense up again and he glared over at Blaine, who had been watching him with amusement.

"Do you mind?" Kurt snapped scathingly, and Blaine put his hands up and turned away, with that awfully smug smirk still present on his face.

Kurt closed his eyes after sending the back of Blaine's head another glare and took deep breaths, relaxing his muscles and twisting them individually.

"Maybe you should get laid," came that smarmy voice again, and Kurt's eyebrow twitched but his eyes remained closed, trying to shut him out, "that why you're so tense? You need a good fuck Hummel."

Kurt sighed with frustration before standing and walking away quickly. he didn't even look back at Blaine, otherwise he would probably take one of his boots off and throw it at that smug face he could still feel watching him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt walk away, the blue shirt and tight white pants disappearing into the crowd. If maybe he could get under Kurt's skin, he could see him fail again, wouldn't that just make his victory all the more sweeter.

He grinned to himself as he stood from the chair, doing his stretches and breathing exercises of his own, as the numbers were still being called every five minutes.

He was one of the last few that arrived, and he had time to kill.

He watched a few people around him doing their own exercises and stretches, even trying to practice some moves for their performances, and Blaine had to smile to himself. He was better than most of the people in this room, and he knew it.

He couldn't wait to get on that stage.

after about an hour, the people in the room started thinning out to about 200 hundred and Blaine flicked his gaze over everyone else, before landing on his rival across the room, sitting on another stool at the back. Kurt was looking at his phone, sitting with one leg crossed over the other and his back straight.

Blaine was about to go over and try and annoy him again, when a number was called and Kurt got up to walk through the door where other people had gone. His audition.

Blaine hoped Kurt did fall, but he knew he wouldn't. Kurt had perfect balance, like any professional dancer had.  
He could only hope he had managed to fuck up Kurt's relaxation technique enough that he would be at a disadvantage out there.

Kurt didn't come back out, but then half the people that went through that door didn't, so Blaine automatically knew that the audition went well, and Kurt got through.

Damn.

After a few more minutes, his own number was called and he took a deep breath as he followed the guy through the door to his own audition.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kurt**

Kurt's first audition went very well, the judges all looked at him ina we on his final move and landing pose, and had applauded him for his performance, making him grin and bow for them.

He went straight through to the next round.

He knew he would. There were probably a lot of talented people here, but Kurt knew he was one of, if not the best there was here. Apart form Blaine.

The thorn in his side.

He knew that Blaine would get through the first audition too. Blaine was a lot better than most of the other people here, they had graduated together, Kurt had no ill words to say about Blaine's performances, they were always incredible.

Which was always irritating.

He called his agent to let him know that he made it through the first, which made his agent squeal excitedly and congratulate him. And after that phone call, he called his father.

"Hey bud." His father answered with that rough tone in his voice that Kurt always loved.

"Hey dad."

"So how's the competition going?" He asked and Kurt smiled.

"It's good, I just got through the first audition."

"Yes! That's wonderful Kurt. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks."

A girl ran past Kurt as he stood by the exit, in tears, and Kurt shook his head as he sighed.

"There are a lot of people here today." Kurt told him and Burt chuckled.

"Hey for $500,000 I would have entered too."

Kurt laughed at his father.

"I could have taught you a few things."

"I know you could." His father added with a chuckle and Kurt leaned back against the wall as he listened, it always made him feel better when he spoke to his father during competitions, "so that Blaine kid there too I take it?"  
And the mood just plummeted again as Kurt frowned.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed down the line and his father chuckled.

"I never really got why you hate him so much," Burt laughed down the phone and Kurt rolled his eyes, "the guy seems alright to me."

"He's an obnoxious jackass."

"I bet you could be friends, if you gave him the chance."

"Not happening, dad."

"Whatever you say, buddy," Burt sighed with a huff of laughter, "I have to go the guys are heading for a break and I have a car to look at."

"Ok, I'll let you know how the next part goes."

"Love you Kurt."

"Love you too, bye dad."

Kurt thought about what his dad said. He and Blaine might have been friends if he wasn't so obnoxious, and a complete jackass. He sighed as he stepped back into the room he had stepped out from to call his father.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

"Ahhh! I can't believe it baby! Oh I'm so proud of you!" Blaine's mother screeched from his phone, he had to put it on loud speaker to escape her damaging his ear drums as he told her about his audition.

"Thanks mom."

"I knew putting you through all those dance classes would get my baby recognized!" She said again, and he laughed.

"You know best."

"Of course I do, I'm your mother."

Blaine rolled his eyes with a grin.

"So when is the next audition?" she asked with excitement.

"Not for about 3 days I think," Blaine explained to her, "they have to get through thousands of people here."

"You're the best though, remember that."

"I will mom."

"I have to go, Sophia's home now. I'll call you later ok baby."

"ok mom."

"I love you Blaine!"

"Love you too, bye."

When he hung up, he walked back to the room they were supposed to wait in fro more information about the next step of the competition, he glanced down to put his phone in his pocket and stepped through the door, but bumped into someone because he wasn't looking.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I-" he started and looked up into the glaring blue green eyes of one Kurt Hummel.

"I hope to god, your clumsiness doesn't rub off on me." Kurt responded and Blaine glared back at him.

"It might add some class to your act though." He said and smirked as Kurt's face reddened slightly with anger.

"You-"

Alright ladies and gentlemen!" A voice interrupted Kurt's comeback and they both turned to regard the guy at the front of the room, "now congratulations to everyone here for getting through to the next round. Please can everyone be here at 10am on Wednesday for the next audition process. All the information will be given to you in the pack handed out by my associate at the door on your way out. Thank you everyone for coming and see you all on Wednesday."

Kurt and Blaine both turned at the same time, and ended up tripping over each other by the door. With a yelp Kurt felt his equilibrium tip dangerously, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist and twisted them both around so that he was standing again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt**

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized he was standing chest to chest with Blaine. He could feel Blaine's warm body pressed up against his, one leg between his own thighs, as Blaine had to twist them around to keep them both form falling over.

Blaine was staring at him with his own wide hazel eyes, both of the breaths mingling because their faces were so close.

A bolt of arousal at the close contact with another male went down his spine to settle in the pit of his gut. He felt the flush start creeping up his neck before he literally wrenched himself out of Blaine's arms, leaving Blaine standing there dumbly as he strode through the door, collecting his information pack and exiting quickly.

The heat on his face didn't disappear until he was outside in the open air.

He turned to walk away from the building, ignoring the fact that he could still fell the weight of Blaine's strong arm around his waist, and could still smell his spicy sweet cologne and sweat, having been pressed against him for a moment.

He berated his own body for responding to close contact with another male, especially Blaine. His own body had betrayed him.

Maybe Blaine was right earlier about needing to get laid.

What?

Had he just thought that Blaine was right?

Maybe he was losing his mind. He decided to hit his local coffee shop before heading home, a shot of coffee would be most welcome and calm him down a little so that he could think over what had happened and try to rationalize it in his mind.

Even as his racing pulse didn't agree.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Blaine stood in one spot, frozen and a little confused about what had just happened. Everyone was walking past him, giving him a worried look as they passed, as he stood there staring into space.

His heart was racing and his cheeks burned a little.

His lightning quick reflexes grabbed Kurt before he could fall, and then he realized that Kurt's weight on one arm would inevitably send them both down, so he used a move he knew to twist them around, pulling Kurt's chest in close to his own and then righting them.

And for a moment, staring into those wide, almost aroused looking blue green eyes of Kurt's, he lost his breath. Then the moment was gone as Kurt wrenched himself out of his grasp and left.

But Blaine stood in one spot, as the weight and warmth of Kurt's own body pressed against his, even for just a second or two, was all he could feel. Even after it was gone.

He couldn't help the gulp as he thought about it. His breathing slowly evened out after a while, and he turned to walk out of the room, collecting his pack before exiting the building.

he had always felt ire and irritation around Kurt, but this was different. Arousal was a new one.

He knew Kurt was gorgeous, anyone could see that. That smooth pale, flawless skin. The slim lightly toned athletic body, the sharp jawline, the slightly upturned but incredibly cute nose, and those gorgeous stormy coloured eyes, that shone like crystals when he was dancing. The chestnut coloured hair that was always swept up high on his head, the highlights in the front always made it look so much softer.

Blaine shook his head as he walked to the subway station, heading back to his apartment.

He couldn't like Kurt like that. The guy was stubborn, rude and incredibly snobby.

But then...Blaine knew that he didn't help things when he acted like a jackass.

He sighed in frustration as he entered the subway, this was going to make the rivalry between them a little more tense now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kurt**

The second and third step in the competition flew by for Kurt, and Blaine had been avoiding him, which was fine for him. He couldn't deal with him right now.

And Kurt didn't really want to see or speak to him at the moment anyway, he was still confused over what had transpired between them last week.

It still was slightly confusing for him. Kurt was gay, and Blaine was male. And Kurt had noticed among all the obnoxious boisterous attitude, Blaine was handsome.

The smile he gave to everyone after his performance would be enough for the knees to weaken, and the body...

Nope...he was not going there, he had to focus.

This fourth part of the competition was amped up a little, they had to choose a completely different style of dance and show the judges just how good they were out of their comfort zones. Kurt could do this, he had perfected many styles of dance over the years.

Competitions and performing were his thing, and he could do this.

He was called up to the stage about half an hour in, and he had witnessed many of the dancers leave the stage with disappointment, or in tears.

He had grace and balance and perfect poise. He hoped to show that this time around. He had chosen modern dance, which was Blaine's own style, just to show him that Kurt himself could do what he did, and maybe do it better.

As he ascended the stage he could already hear whispers from the judges in front of him, ad he smiled to himself secretly. This would be easy they already liked him.

He focused on his breathing and balance as he danced around the stage, adding more complex moves to the style, which had the judges sitting and watching in awe yet again. His body stretched and twisted to the beat of the song he had chosen for just this performance, a Lady Gaga song, and it was perfect.

He flung his arm out to the side and finished with a twist, before dropping to the floor in a kneel just as the last beat of the song disappeared. he waited as his breathing evened out, before he stood and bowed as the judges applauded again, and then sauntered off of the stage with a small smile.

He spied Blaine sitting in the audience at the back of the room, frozen in place with wide eyes. And Kurt nearly did a little victory dance at managing to shock him.

Take that Anderson, he thought to himself as he flounced off behind the scenes, grabbing a drink of water before taking a seat with some of the others who had gotten through earlier.

As soon as he heard Blaine's name called up to the front though, he sneaked back to take a seat in the stands, to watch what disastrous routine he had come up with.

But Blaine's routine and dance were far from disastrous, he performed a classical, jazz style that was Kurt's own specialty and Kurt sat speechless as he watched him flounce around the stage and as the final note of the song trailed off, he came to stop in a standing position, turned slightly away from the audience and the judges all stood on their feet to applaud him.

Kurt huffed out an unbelieving laugh and then against his better judgement he stood and applauded too.

He caught Blaine's attention, as he was the only one other than the judges who was clapping and as Blaine watched him with a tentative and curious expression, Kurt seemed to realize what he was doing and then stopped and disappeared back stage again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

The competition was getting more intense, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as he sauntered to the back stage area after his latest performance. He took a sip from his bottle of water as the judges called upon the people that were left, and he sat down on a chair as he relaxed.

There was a shuffling sound near him and he turned his head slightly to see Kurt by the curtain, looking at him a little uncertainly.

Blaine had been confused and a little curious about Kurt applauding his performance, and Kurt's own dance had really wowed him too. They had chosen each other's style for this part, and Blaine had been honestly shocked that Kurt's went so well.

Almost on par with his own.

He watched Kurt for a second or two, before offering a little smile, and he was slightly shocked when it was returned, before Kurt disappeared again.

Maybe this competition wasn't at all what he expected it to be.

After the last of the other people had done their dances, the ones that were left, including him and Kurt, were called into a back room down the small corridor at the back for more information about what was happening in the next part.

Blaine spied Kurt sitting at the back, in a chair, alone, but he didn't approach, they seemed to be getting along a little better, and he didn't want them to crawl back into their hatred. So he kept his distance.

One of the judges entered the room and greeted them all with a smile, and as everyone around the room quieted down he began to explain what would take place in the next part a week from now.

"Ok, so this competition so far has proven to us that we have some very talented people in our midst," he said as he smiled around the room, "and the dance performances have so far been outstanding. But our judging panel and the guys and girls that run the show have brought to our attention a new sort of contest for the next part."

Blaine furrowed his brows as the man explained, and he could see Kurt watching him curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"The next part, will be a partnered contest." He said and Blaine's eyebrows raised and he looked over at Kurt, who had the same shocked and bewildered expression on his face, "we will be sending you out of here and giving you partners for next weeks competition spot. And I'm afraid this is not something you can change, or get out of."

Blaine gulped.

So they were going to partner everyone left, and make the next step a duo part.

"So we will see you all next week, when you and your partners will perform a dance together in one of the classic styles we selected in your new packs." he said as he clapped his hands together and then walked from the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt**

Kurt didn't do well with partners, ever.

None of the partners he had ever had before had been up to his standard and had always managed to slow him down. So he had decided to enter single dance competitions, which he had thought this would be. Obviously the fates really weren't being kind to him right now.

He sighed as he slumped in his seat, everyone around the room looked excited to be partnered up but Kurt wasn't.  
He stood from his seat as everyone started filing out of the room, collecting their information and then getting assigned their partners for next week, and he felt nervous as he moved towards the door.

What if he got someone horrid, and they ended up getting him kicked out of the competition.

This is why he didn't do partners.

He got to the door, just as Blaine's voice rang out.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Kurt reached the door and held his hand out for his information pack, and as he took it from the young attendant, he read the first line that stated his partner would be-

"Are you serious?!" he all but screamed as he turned a heated glare to the young guy that handed him the pack, "is this some kind of joke? I can't work with him!"

"What makes you think I want to work with you, you're going to ruin this for me now!" Blaine said angrily as he glared at Kurt.

"Me ruin it?!" Kurt shouted as he spun and placed his glare on Blaine, the young attendant now making a break for it as they shouted at each other instead of him, "this competition was mine, and you just have to jump in and end it for me!"

"Yeah coz you're such a star," Blaine grunted as he crossed his arms, "if I remember rightly, I've beat you before and I can do it again."

"And I've beat you before, you're not the only one that has a shot at that prize!"

"I had more of a shot until they saddled me with you!"

"Woah! Woah!" One of the judges had appeared, obviously being brought back by the frightened little attendant they had both screeched at earlier and they both turned their glares on him, "is there a problem?"

"Of course there is a problem-"

"Yes, very much a big problem-"

They both yelled at once and the judge held up his hands to silence them both.

"Look the rules are the rules, if you can't work together then you can both leave." The judge said almost calmly and Kurt and Blaine just stared at him with matching incredulous looks.

"But I hate him." Kurt told the judge and Blaine huffed indignantly beside him.

"Feelings mutual sweetheart."

"Look guys," he said with a small grin, "obviously there is some bad blood here, but I'm afraid I can't change the partners now. And if you want to stay in the competition, you're going to have to get over it and work together. Its up to you."

Blaine and Kurt glared at each other and then remained silent.

"I have to go. Just think about it." the judge said once more giving them a small smile before he left, the frightened little attendant following after him quickly.

Now, Kurt thought, now it gets complicated as fuck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

"None of this is going to work." Kurt said throwing the information pack onto the table in front of him.

Blaine looked up at him from his own search through the classical styles selected for them in the pack.

He and Kurt both had agreed to sit in a local coffee place to go over the packs together, before making the decision about whether or not they could actually do this together. Blaine was sure they could maybe come up with something, but Kurt had been sighing in frustration for a while and Blaine was becoming irritated again.

It had been quiet between them while they read through the sections in their booklets, but after Kurt had slumped in his seat after throwing the book onto the table Blaine had had enough.

"Look, you moaning and groaning about it, isn't going to help us figure it out." Blaine practically growled at Kurt across the table and Kurt glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr Anderson, please come up with a solution to this problem."

"You're being a dick."

"So are you."

"At least I'm actually trying to figure something out here." Blaine added as he gestured to the papers and books over the table, and Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms.

"This competition was over as soon as they decided to pair us together, and you know it." Kurt mumbled and looked away from the books on the table.

"Maybe not." Blaine said quietly and Kurt looked back at him with a calculating look.

"What?"

"I said maybe it's not," Blaine repeated as he looked back to the booklets with a thoughtful expression, "no-one said we had to pick just one style, they just said out of the selected in the pack, and there are more than a few that I know you can do, and so can I. We went to the same classes in college remember?"

"I know I can do them, asshole," Kurt grumbled through gritted teeth, causing Blaine to glare at him slightly, "I just don't want a partner."

"Isn't me as a partner better, than any of the other people in there?" Blaine said and gave Kurt an exasperated look, "at least you know I'll give it my best shot."

"You're best won't be good enough."

"Wow, you are really something else, you know that?" Blaine started getting grumpier the longer he sat here with Kurt throwing his suggestions back in his face.

"It's what I've been told." Kurt said with a smirk and that was enough for Blaine.

"Stop it, just stop." Blaine snapped and Kurt jumped a little at the forcefulness of his angry tone, narrowing his eyes at him but remaining silent for a moment, "Stop being rude, and mopey, it's getting us nowhere."

"Oh would you like me to be upbeat, or happy about this?" Kurt said and Blaine sighed.

"I'm not expecting sunshine and rainbows Kurt," he said a little more quietly and calmly, looking up at Kurt with a softer expression that seemed to freeze his rival/partner in place, "but at least try."

"Fine," Kurt said equally quiet, "what are you thinking?"

"A few of these, could work if we mesh them together with our own styles," Blaine explained as he pointed to the selected styles within the page and watched Kurt furrow his brows as he thought about it, "come with me to my studio, we can practice. I'll show you what I mean."

Kurt looked back at him with a confused expression on his face before it relaxed a little and he nodded in agreement.

"ok."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kurt**

Kurt groaned as his back throbbed from falling to the floor. Blaine standing over him with a worried look, but he brushed off the hand that tried to help him up, and sat up glaring at his partner.

"You need to trust me." Blaine said as he ran a hand through his hair, and Kurt snorted.

"That's the thing isn't it," he replied, "I don't."

"I won't cause you any harm Kurt."

"Erm Hello! What was that?" Kurt said sarcastically as he got up from the wooden floor, rubbing his spine, "my back totally disagrees with that statement."

"Because you're too tense, you need to relax."

"Easy for you to say." Kurt mumbled, shaking his limbs off as he felt the ache in his back, "let me spin you around so you fall, and then we see who can relax."

"I'm not getting into another argument with you Kurt," Blaine sighed, "we're supposed to be working together."

Kurt glared up at Blaine, who was standing a few feet away from him with his arms crossed over his chest, a distant look on his face as he stared over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt dropped his gaze to his feet, before walking up to him.

"This is why I don't work well with partners," Kurt said as he moved his shoulders around, trying to get rid of the last niggling pain in his spine, "I don't trust them."

Blaine looked at him then, those hazel eyes focused on Kurt's face as he grimaced a little while his was twisting.

"Me too." Blaine admitted, "I've never had partners for very long because every one of them have been terrible in comparison to me."

Kurt snorted.

"But you're not."

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he looked back up at Blaine's face, where a small smile was forming.

"You're an incredible dancer Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt continued to stare at him curiously, "but you have to admit that I am too."

Kurt gave him a smirk, but as Blaine's own face looked guarded again, he dropped it.

"You're not terrible," Kurt said and Blaine laughed a little, "and that's all you're getting."

"Fine," Blaine replied, as he started walking towards Kurt, who narrowed his gaze and took steps back as Blaine advanced on him, "that's why I know that we could work well together."

The grin on Blaine's face was a little disconcerting and as he still walked towards Kurt, Kurt continued to step back.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked as Blaine continued to advance on him, and Blaine just gave him a curiously innocent look, that was anything but.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said as he quickened a step and twisted a little, making Kurt twist the opposite, to keep Blaine in his sight.

"This, what is this right now?" Kurt said as Blaine continued to twist his chest as he continued walking towards him, and Kurt twisted every time he did, still backing up.

"Well," Blaine said as he still advanced on him, making Kurt dive opposite him when he went one way, "this is called choreography."

"What? We're just walking." Kurt said incredulously, hands by his side, watching Blaine's movements closely so that he could turn and keep away from him.

"We're walking but also mirroring," Blaine said as he twisted left, while Kurt twisted right, to keep their distance, "don't you think if we can do this, we can dance?"

Blaine stopped and Kurt ran through the movements around the studio floor that they had just done. Blaine was right, it was a little like mirroring. He tilted his chin up and gave Blaine a smirk.

"Alright Blaine," he started as he strode forward a step, almost into Blaine's personal space and forced Blaine to take a small step back, "if you can keep up."

"Challenge accepted, Mr Hummel."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

They were doing well now. They had decided to incorporate their own individual performances in to the set as well as dancing together, it made them relax a little more.

Blaine could feel the sweat running down his back underneath his shirt as he continued to dance with Kurt. Kurt's challenging smirk was the only reason he hadn't brought up having a break yet.

"Aw, does Blaine need a break?" Kurt said with amusement as he spun again, this time within reaching distance of Blaine's arm, to right him again.

Blaine smirked back.

"No, not challenging enough for me yet." he replied snarkily and Kurt glared lightly as he kicked his foot down, narrowly avoiding Blaine's own, as he snatched it out of the way quickly.

He glared back up at Kurt's face to see an innocent look there.

"That how you wanna play it? I'm game." Blaine said and on the next turn he placed his foot wrong, purposefully catching one of Kurt's and as he fell back, Blaine dipped with him, catching him.

"You dick." Kurt said as he spied the playfully dangerous look in the hazel eyes above his face, and as they came back up Blaine narrowly avoided a knee to the groin.

As this playful game of trying to catch each other off guard continued, narrowly avoiding disastrous connections, they both began to enjoy dancing together, like it was a game.

Blaine fought back a laugh as he made a move to drop Kurt again, only to smile innocently at the glare he got in return as Kurt had to place his arms around Blaine's shoulders to avoid falling.

A hand almost smacked him in the face, which he only just managed to duck, as Kurt moved past him, and it made him grin. He placed one leg between Kurt's and lowered himself a little, smirking at Kurt's surprised face before ducking an elbow in retaliation.

"Never knew you for the saucy type of dancer?" Kurt asked as he turned to implement some more moves of his arms, before turning back to Blaine quickly.

Blaine only just caught his wrist, squeezing it gently in warning, as Kurt's closed fist was only inches from his nose. Kurt just smiled at him. Blaine pulled on his wrist, which had Kurt stumble into him slightly and Blaine moved so that the momentum carried Kurt forward and almost down to the floor, before his strong grip on his arm spun him around and dragged him back up.

"Fuck," Kurt mumbled as his eyes widened, "I thought you were actually going to drop me then."

"Never," Blaine smirked, pulling their chests together, "not on purpose."

"Why don't I believe you?" Kurt asked as their bodies moved together, spinning and then rolling together for a few seconds before Blaine pushed them apart again.

He let Kurt's hand go as Kurt spun out, making him stumble and have to catch himself.

"You're such a dick." Kurt said and the most shocking thing of all, was that he laughed.

Blaine joined in and soon they found themselves howling with laughter as they tried to continue practising. After a few more laughs and stumbles, Blaine called a break and Kurt agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt**

Something had changed now.

Kurt felt more at ease dancing with Blaine than he ever had before with anyone else. Maybe because he knew with Blaine it would be easy, he was a fantastic dancer after all. He and Kurt had the same sort of drive for dancing, and the moves weren't all that complicated for them to learn together.

They had decided on modernizing the Samba, and implementing their own solo sections. It worked out well, and by the time the first practice session was finished, Kurt felt a lot better about the whole duo part of the competition.

Blaine smiled at him as Kurt wiped the sweat from his head and neck with an extra towel Blaine gave him, and Kurt had no problem returning the grin.

He could maybe call them something close to friends now, his dad would probably laugh and say 'I told you so' the next time he spoke to him.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized that he hadn't called his dad after the last part of the competition ended, so he went over to his jacket to check on his phone. He had turned it off while they were practicing, so that he could focus on what they were doing.

Turning it back on quickly, he noticed a few missed calls and he groaned a little.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked as he watched him, a little curiosity and worry in his gaze and Kurt shook his head as he gave him a small grin.

"No," he said as he called his father's number, "I just forgot to call my dad and tell him what happened."

"Oh," Blaine nodded in understanding, "did you want me to leave?"

Kurt shook his head again, and Blaine settled down onto one of the benches in a corner to check his own phone.  
His father picked up on the third ring.

"Well, thank you for deciding to talk to your old man." He greeted with an amused tone and Kurt chuckled a little.

"Sorry."

"So how did it go?"

"I got through the 4th round," he said and his dad cheered on the other end, "and now we've all been partnered up for the 5th."

"Partners? Uh oh, who'd you get stuck with?" His father asked, knowing how uncomfortable Kurt was dancing with others.

"You might laugh actually," Kurt said with a laugh as he turned to watch Blaine playing with something on his phone, "it's Blaine."

"Hah! Oh dear, how did that go?"

"At first it was a little like torture..." Kurt trailed off, as Blaine looked up at him, giving him a friendly smile, and Kurt could already feel the heat creeping back up his neck, "but it's ok now."

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah dad, I'm ok."

"I told you so." Burt said and Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically at Blaine, who chuckled slightly, "all you had to do was give him a chance."

"We gave each other a chance, I think."

"Think you're good enough together to win?"

"Yes, definitely."

Kurt knew they would be the best. He had confidence in that and so did Blaine, and now that they knew they didn't have to be guarded around each other, it was much easier.

"Well, I wish you both the best of luck buddy, tell him I said so ok?"

I will dad." Kurt said with a laugh and his father chuckled with him.

"Hey, and if he asks you out, let me know."

"Dad!" Now Kurt was flushing red, and Blaine had looked back up to him as he admonished his father, and Kurt turned to avoid Blaine's gaze landing on his red cheeks and wide eyes.

"What, just saying." His father chuckled, "the kid's quite a little looker you know, even Carole says so."

"Dad, please, not now." Kurt whispered a little harshly and his father laughed again.

"Oh, you're still with him," he said and Kurt groaned as he placed a hand over his face, "say no more, I'll leave you to it."

"Dad-"

"I love you. Good luck son."

His father hung up the phone before Kurt could say more and he sighed as he pulled it away from his ear. He could still feel that he was quite red and he wondered if Blaine would be able to tell.

He glanced over at him, and Blaine was watching him with a curious and amused expression and Kurt sighed internally. Things just never went the way he wanted them too. And now he blamed his father for putting Blaine in his head again.

Racing heart beat or not, he wasn't going to go there, not while the competition was still going on.

He cleared his throat and turned to Blaine, only to see a look of wonder on the other man's face, and he froze.

What was that look for?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Kurt had a red face after the phone call with his father, and Blaine found it incredibly cute. He was stuck watching him as he whispered harshly to his father on the other end, obviously feeling embarrassed for whatever reason.  
He heard him groan again at his dad before he dropped his phone with a slump in his shoulder.

He tensed and Blaine watched amusedly as Kurt slowly glanced over his shoulder to see if he was watching him, which he was, had been for a few moments. Kurt turned his back to him and Blaine began to wonder what the matter was.

Was Kurt red because his father said something about them dancing together? Did he imply something?  
Does that mean that Kurt liked him, or was embarrassed about thinking about him that way.

He watched as Kurt turned and froze as he gazed at Blaine. He was gorgeous even with a red face, it just made him look all that more approachable.

Kurt was still watching him with a slightly uncomfortable look now, and Blaine just realized he had been staring at him. God, pull it together Blaine.

He shook his head as he stood, breaking the eye contact and then running a hand nervously over the back of his head.

"So how often did you want to practice before next Thursday?" Blaine asked and Kurt must have calmed himself down because he looked a lot more put together than he had a moment ago, and he smiled back at Blaine as he walked over to him.

"Well, I know we're both perfectionists, so I'd say that you probably want to practice every day?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded with a grin.

"You think you know me so well?" Blaine said sarcastically and Kurt gave him a smirk as they both put on their jackets.

"I think I do."

"Ok, well next time I'll come to your studio, assuming you have one?" Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes with slight amusement, no anger or irritation present anymore.

"Of course."

"Great," Blaine smiled, "shall we start early or-"

"Go for a coffee first?" Kurt asked on their way through the door, turning back with a raised eyebrow, and maybe a spark of hope in his eyes.

Blaine could feel his grin stretch and a warm fuzzy feeling started filling his chest when Kurt only smiled back patiently.

"Sure."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kurt**

Over the next week, Kurt started to feel a little bored with their dance. it wasn't enough, he felt, they needed something a little more. Blaine was fantastic as partners go, but Kurt felt like they were missing something. They needed more intensity.

As it was their last day practicing, Kurt brought up what he felt it needed and Blaine stared at him for a moment before he had an idea.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he took one of Kurt's hands, and Kurt hesitated a little before nodding slowly.

"Yes." He replied quietly and Blaine moved them both into position for the start of their dance, but he pulled Kurt a little closer.

"This ok?" He asked as he felt Kurt tense a little.

Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice, as he felt the heat crawling up from his chest to his neck.

They moved, Blaine still clutching him closer, and their steps were the same but this closeness felt more intimate and intense because it kept them close. They were staring into each other's eyes as they moved, twisted, and spun around the studio. Until Blaine released him to do their own little parts of dancing solo, before coming back together.

Kurt felt a little light headed and their hips aligned as they moved, and Blaine twisted them around a few more times before their dance finished.

They didn't move, just breathing with each other. Kurt was staring at Blaine's face, taking in a slightly shiny look in his hazel eyes.

He watched as Blaine's eyes flicked over his own face before settling on his lips.

Kurt didn't move, he couldn't, he was frozen in one spot.

Blaine tipped his face forward a little but then stopped and pulled away, releasing Kurt from his arms and clearing his throat a little.

"That was great," he said and Kurt stood in the same place, a little shaken and still frozen to the spot, "was that better?"

Kurt shook off his thoughts as he turned to gaze at Blaine, noting the nervous hand running through his curls, and he slowly nodded.

"erm...yeah, that was intense." Kurt said before clearing his own throat a little, swallowing loudly and calming his pulse, "yeah we can use that."

"Ok."

Kurt went over to the bench where their bottles of water sat, and took a sip trying to sort through his own thoughts while simultaneously taking deep breaths of air to calm himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

"I think we should run through it a few more times," Kurt said and Blaine looked over at him, taking in the nervous flutter of Kurt's hand as he gestured to the floor again.

"Yeah, we should," he added as he placed his hands on his knees and stretched out a little, still trying to calm himself down, "perfect it a bit more I guess."

"Exactly."

They ran through the dance a few more times, and Blaine noted the redness of Kurt's cheeks every time they were pushed close together. Blaine felt his own cheeks beginning to heat as they danced again and again.

He was twisting them around the floor, Kurt letting him lead, which was also a surprise to Blaine. Kurt was so assertive and confident, it was different taking the lead of their dance together. Kurt trusted him enough not to make it emasculating for him, so Blaine tried to switch and have Kurt lead a few times.

Which worked.

It put a grateful smile on Kurt's lips, but at this close proximity Blaine only felt the pull again to kiss him, just like before.

He stepped away from Kurt again as they finished again, dropping down to the floor to stretch out his legs and breathe for a moment.

He watched as Kurt walked back over to the bench and take another drink of water, and his eyes dropped to his ass.

No, he thought as he shook himself and averted his eyes, nope not going there.

Both of them were silent for a few more minutes until Kurt moved back up to him and offered a hand to help him up.

"One more time?" Kurt asked with a small smirk, and Blaine could feel his own lips tugging into a smile as he took the offered hand and pulled himself up.

"Sure."

Blaine had no choice but to do something to take the heat away from their closeness, to flush the awkwardness away from their dancing and focus. He had an idea and maybe Kurt would glare at him for it but it would solve the problem with the heat between them.

He did a misstep on purpose and caught one of Kurt's ankles, tripping him and only just catching him as he stumbled. And as Kurt's arms flailed and then he glared, Blaine burst into laughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt**

After the awkwardness was gone with the laughter, the game was back and as they ran through their dance again, they were tripping and stumbling over each other with laughter. It made it easier to be close to Blaine, without being embarrassed or feeling the tension increasing the longer they were pressed against each other.

Kurt could relax knowing Blaine felt the same way, and after running through their routine a few more times, they decided to just run through once more professionally and then high fived each other when it was done.

"Was that a bit macho, the high five?" Blaine asked him and Kurt found himself laughing giddily.

"A little."

Kurt's phone began ringing as they both wandered over to rest a bit on the bench and he smiled apologetically at Blaine, who waved him off, before answering.

"Dad, hey."

"hey buddy, so next stage tomorrow, how's it going?" His dad asked and Kurt smiled.

"It's going really well," Kurt said and he saw Blaine's curious look and decided to put his phone on speaker, "ok dad, you're on loud speaker, Blaine's here, don't say anything embarrassing."

"Oh," Burt laughed, "hey Blaine, nice to meet you...sort of."

"Nice to meet you too Mr Hummel." Blaine laughed and Kurt grinned at him.

"Call me Burt kid. So I hear it's going well with your duo part?"

"Yes, very well we just finished practicing, the event is tomorrow." Blaine explained.

"I heard," Burt said and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his father's tone, "Kurt isn't being too hard on you, is he? I know how stubborn and pig headed my son is."

"Dad-" Kurt warned but Blaine laughed.

"Oh don't worry Burt, we can both be stubborn." Blaine replied and Kurt smiled at him appreciatively, as Burt laughed down the line.

"Well good, he needs someone who can be as hard headed as he is."

"I'll remember that." Blaine said and Kurt then turned loud speaker off and put the phone to his ear.

"How's everyone at home?" Kurt asked and Burt explained about how everyone was doing, Carole and Finn had been wanting to talk to him and see how he was doing, and Kurt made a mental note to talk to them when he had a chance.

After a few little conversations about health and work, Kurt said goodbye to his dad and then smiled over at Blaine.

"He can be very stubborn too, I did tell him we weren't dating." Kurt said and Blaine chuckled a little.

"My mom's the same way though," Blaine admitted, "even when I tell her something, she doesn't take my word for it."

Kurt laughed.

"Parents."

"Yeah, parents."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

The day had arrived for the next contest. And Kurt and Blaine sat together in the small room silently. Their set would be one of the last ones to go and so they had to wait around for the other partnered up dancers to go ahead first.

After about 20 minutes they were lead through into the big hall, and everyone took a seat towards the back of the auditorium, and Blaine gestured for Kurt to go first, taking a seat next to him when he sat down.

They watched as the other couples took their turns up on the stage first, and a few of them were good but Kurt and Blaine both knew that their dance was infinitely better than any of the others.

"We got this." Blaine whispered to him and held out his hand for Kurt to take, between them.

Kurt looked down at his hand before grinning back at him and taking it, threading his fingers through Blaine's and squeezing gently.

"We totally got this." He replied and Blaine grinned back as they both turned to face the stage again, but their hands still clasped together between them.

When they were both called up to the stage, they shared a knowing look before heading up there.

Blaine still had a hold of Kurt's hand, receiving a few curious looks from people around them as they walked onto the stage. Blaine let their hands drop as they faced the front of the room. Their song and beat started off as a classical take on a Samba rhythm, and Blaine turned to reach for Kurt, tugging him to him tightly.

As they moved together slowly at first and then picking up speed with their twists and turns, Kurt threw a leg around Blaine's on one spin, obviously showing up to the judges. Blaine let him go when the beat changed into something a little more modern for them to do their little solo performances.  
The judges seemed in awe as they sat stunned at their dancing.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, to see him look back and they decided to up the ante, spinning around each other before clutching at each other extra tightly, their moves were in sync as they stepped around the stage. On one turn Blaine pushed out at Kurt's chest and Kurt trusted him enough not to drop him, and leant back into the move as the turned around.

Blaine pulled him back up as they both smirked and then a couple more twists and turns together and then the ending pose, and it was done.

The judges were on their feet as well as everyone else in the auditorium, and Blaine took Kurt's hand in his as they both bowed with huge grins.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kurt**

As they exited the stage Kurt was so excited and he squealed as he jumped into Blaine's arms, laughing as Blaine spun him around.

"Oh my god! That was so good!" Blaine exclaimed as they spun and when he put Kurt's feet back on the ground he hugged him tightly.

Kurt couldn't believe that had just happened, and he was so giddy and happy that he couldn't contain himself, and as he pulled a little away from Blaine, he put one hand on Blaine's cheek. He smiled at him affectionately.

"Thank you," Kurt told him, and Blaine's eyes widened a little in wonder, "thank you for being such a good partner."

"Only as good as my own." Blaine replied, smiling back at him.

Kurt knew his own grin was wide, and as he stared into Blaine's equally shiny hazel eyes, looking at him with such wonder and awe, he leaned forward and pushed their lips together.

He heard Blaine's little gasp of surprise and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, as he felt strong arms wrap around his own waist. As Blaine kissed back, Kurt closed his eyes and let himself just fall into it.

As Blaine's mouth moved against his own, their lips parted a little sliding wetly along the others, until Blaine's tongue touched his bottom lip and he moaned a little as he opened his mouth a little wider to let it in. As their tongues touched lightly, Blaine also groaned low in his throat, which Kurt felt vibrate through his own chest.

After a few minutes of just slow, soft lazy kissing, they both pulled away and stared at each other for a moment.

"Wow." Blaine breathed out and Kurt chuckled.

"Articulate," Kurt teased him, pressing his forehead to Blaine's cheek, "did I destroy your brain cells?"

"I think so," Blaine said with a short laugh, as he nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's forehead slightly, "where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I just know that I didn't want to wait anymore." Kurt said honestly and quietly and Blaine pulled his head back to look at his face.

"Wait for what?" He asked and Kurt could see only curiosity and affection in his eyes and he smiled.

"You."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

They won a place, and were headed to the next round. And both of them were so elated. As they entered the room at the back with only one other pair of dancers, they couldn't hold back their grins.

As they waited for the guy to come in for information about the next stage of the competition, they shared a small grin. Their hands were clasped between them, Kurt running a thumb over Blaine's knuckles softly.

Blaine's chest felt fuzzy and warm when Kurt did that.

"Hello, semi finalists!" the judge said as he came waltzing into the room and everyone looked at him and waited, "so now we have two stages left, and the next one will be set out as follows."

Blaine and Kurt shared a curious look before paying attention.

"Now we are going over some brand new rules for you all," he said with a clap and a smile, "in this next part you each will be performing the same routine. Same style and a list of moves already preselected for you to dance with."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with wide eyes, and Kurt raised an eyebrow before they turned their attention back to the judge.

"I'm sure that all of you will be able to do this, it's well within all of your abilities and skills to perform it," he carried on, "and all the information will be in your packs as you leave. Does anyone have any questions?"

Blaine raised his hand and the judge turned his eyes to him, prompting him to speak.

"So we all have to do it exactly the same?"

"Not entirely, but it will be the same song, the same type of dancing, but the list of moves we set out for you all to perform, will be up to you where you place them within your routine. But you must include all of them. Any more questions?"

Nobody said anything else and he smiled around the room.

"Then we shall see you all next week. Good luck!"

After he left, Kurt and Blaine stood, following the other two out of the room, collecting their packs as they left together.

"Wouldn't it just be great if backflips were in the set moves?" Kurt grumbled as Blaine walked beside him.

"Don't be such a downer," he said as he nudged Kurt with his shoulder, "even if it was, I'm sure you will find a way to make anything work."

Kurt smiled over at him.

"You're only saying that because I kissed you."

"Not true," Blaine said with a laugh and turned to stop Kurt by his arms, holding him gently as he looked deep into his eyes, "you are an amazing dancer, an amazing performer, and so damn stubborn, you can make it work. I know you Kurt Hummel, and I know that whatever is in the pack, will not stop you from being the best."

Kurt looked bashful for a second, a small smile making its way over his face that Blaine just had to lean in and kiss him chastely.

Kurt laughed and then placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, thumb stroking just underneath his eye.

"Blaine Anderson, when did you turn into such a charmer?"

"Sometime around my 12th birthday." Blaine said sarcastically and they both chuckled.

"Thank god for that."

Kurt leaned into him and pressed their foreheads together lightly. Blaine tilted his face up to capture his lips again, just for a second, before pulling back.

"Do you want to go and get some lunch?" Blaine asked with a grin, and Kurt took his hand in his.

"Lead the way Mr Charmer."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurt**

Kurt's father had cheered when Kurt had told him that he and Blaine were now together.

After having lunch and coffee with Blaine, Kurt had asked Blaine if they were together and Blaine had only raised an eyebrow and offered a smile before saying:-

"I thought that was what the kissing meant?"

Kurt had laughed and had told him to answer the question anyway, and Blaine had screeched yes, which made a few people turn their heads and Kurt shush him with a laugh.

They had parted ways with a few kisses, that had turned deep and more desperate and hot the more they did it. But eventually Kurt had told him that they both had to go and read through their packs and start choreographing their routines.

Blaine had grumbled but agreed, and after asking for Kurt's number so he could call him later, and Kurt taking Blaine's too, they had begrudgingly parted to go home.

Now Kurt had been sitting for 2 hours, going over everything contained within the pack.

It had been categorized as Street dancing. Kurt had sighed, he had never performed any of these moves before and the song he had never heard of before.

But he would make it work.

Watching a few YouTube videos of some of the moves helped a little to prepare him, but he still needed to take notes and go to his studio to try and make something up that could be used for his routine.

He had no idea what he was doing though, being a more classical style of dancer, street just seemed a bit too complex for him. But now he had to dig deep to pull himself into it.

Until his father called to talk to him.

His father didn't understand what street dancing was either, so he was no help, but they chatted a little while Kurt was going over more videos of the moves on the list.

"So you're not seeing Blaine while you're practicing I take it?" His father asked and Kurt sighed with a smile.

"No, we'd just distract each other, and we need to get this right."

His father laughed.

"Stubborn to the end."

"Dad, please, I need to give this competition a real shot."

"I know, I know, but life doesn't stop because of this competition Kurt," his father said and Kurt hummed, "you know you have to give this relationship a real try too."

"And I will, I promise," Kurt told him quickly, "we just need to get through this now."

"Ok, if you feel you know best, I'll agree with you."

"Thanks," Kurt said with a small grin, "I need to go and try and perform some of these moves."

"Ok, don't work too hard."

"I'll try."

"Speak soon kid, Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

Kurt shook his head when he put his phone down, he knew his father was right. Blaine was waiting for him, and Kurt knew that he would wait until after the competition was over to give their relationship a proper try. It was as important to Blaine as it was to him.

He smiled as he thought of Blaine again.

He wondered if he was fairing any better with this assignment. He hoped he was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Blaine wanted to text Kurt, but he knew that he couldn't.

They had agreed to take time to try and choreograph their routines separately, but it was hard. he had quickly become infatuated with Kurt. They had gone from rivals, to partners, to friends, to maybe something more now.  
Blaine knew what he wanted, but they both had an unspoken agreement to give this competition a real shot before they gave them a shot.

Blaine was fairly confident in his own modern dance styles to implement some of the moves on the list into a new routine, but some moves he had to look up to know how to do them. This street dance section would be hard.  
He practiced for ages, going over different parts and trying to blend them together. watching street performances on YouTube to make his own dance better.

After a few hours he had got the basics down and he hoped that Kurt was doing ok with this. Kurt's style had always been more jazzy and classic, and he knew that Kurt would find this style incredibly hard to perform. But as stubborn and determined as Blaine knew Kurt to be, he also knew that Kurt wouldn't give in until he had performed his best and had gained one of the top spots of the contest.

Blaine just hoped to be up there with him.

But he couldn't help but feel that it would put strain on them, as a new couple now, when they had to face each other in the final. How would they integrate their feelings within this competition?

It didn't seem fair now. That the one thing they both fought so hard for, was now only going to be a competition between them both, about who was the best. He just hoped whoever won, it wouldn't end up killing whatever they had before they even started.

Blaine's phone beeped from the bench as he finished his set for the eighth time, and he wandered over to grab his towel, wiping the sweat away from his neck forehead and hands, before picking it up.

From Kurt;  
Hope you're having better luck than I am baby.

Blaine couldn't help but grin widely at the term of endearment at the end of the short text, fighting off a very embarrassing squeal as he typed his response.

To Kurt;  
Not really, I know some moves, but not all of them ;) How are you doing?

It only took another couple of seconds fro the reply and Blaine was smiling so much his cheeks were hurting.

From Kurt;  
Not good, had to watch YouTube on how to perform all of them. Think I have it down now though.

Blaine laughed to himself.

To Kurt;  
I'm sure your routine will be amazing ;) and I can't wait to see you.

From Kurt;  
Let's make a deal.

Blaine furrowed his brow and typed back.

To Kurt;  
What kind of deal?

From Kurt;  
Let's work hard to get our routines finished in 5 days, and then we can spend time together until the competition ?

To Kurt;  
Is that a question or a statement?

From Kurt;  
It's a question if the answer is no, but a statement if you agree ;p

Blaine did in fact let out an embarrassing little noise, that he was glad nobody was around to hear as he kicked his legs a little in victory.

To Kurt;  
Absolutely YES!

From Kurt;  
Good, then work hard darling, and I'll see you in 5 days ;*

Blaine had a renewed determination for working on his routine now, with a prize at the end like that, how could he ever refuse?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt**

5 days later, and Kurt had perfected his set, he had all of the moves down, even adding some of his own. The song they had chosen for this routine had been a fast paced one with a very fast beat, so Kurt had had to work very hard to keep up. But now it was done and he could relax knowing that he would be one fo the best come the contest in 2 days.

And he was also glad it was done, because it was day 5 and he was excited to see Blaine.

Their little deal was great, and they had stuck to it, not texting or calling or seeing each other.

Kurt was just about to send a text to Blaine, when his phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm finished, where do you want me?" came the smarmy reply that made Kurt laugh before he sighed.

"I want you here, right now."

"Well good," Blaine replied with a chuckle himself, "open the door then."

As Kurt raised an eyebrow there was a knock on his apartment door and he flung himself off the couch to run and open it. He was about to jump into Blaine's arms upon seeing him but stopped short because of the big bunch of flowers that he was carrying.

"Oh my god! They're beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed as he took them out of Blaine's hands, looking at all of the colours with awe before turning back to see the brilliant smile in the doorway.

"Good, but they have nothing on you." Blaine said with a grin and Kurt pulled him inside by his hand.

"Is that how it's going to be from now on? All this charm and charisma?" He asked as he wandered into the kitchen to find a vase for the bouquet, and Blaine followed along with a laugh.

"Not my fault that our rivalry stopped you from appreciating my charm," he said and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly before placing the flowers on the table, "now where is my proper greeting?"

Kurt smiled a little bashfully as Blaine opened his arms, and as Blaine pouted at him Kurt couldn't help the excited little flail of arms he did before jumping into his embrace.

Their lips connected quickly, and Blaine's arms were tight around his wiast as Kurt's own arms flung around his shoulders. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips before a tongue snuck into his slightly open mouth. The kiss turned deep and wanting and Kurt found himself being walked backwards towards his couch, his knees coming to a stop by the arm of it, and Blaine pulled away slightly.

"This ok?" He asked breathlessly and low, and Kurt grabbed a handful of the curls on the back of his head with a smile.

"More than."

They stumbled as Blaine crashed their lips back together, falling down onto the couch together, limbs tangled and bodies hot and sweating already with the intensity of their feelings.

Kurt arched up against Blaine's chest, and a hand moved from around his waist to slip up underneath the shirt he was wearing, coming to rest above his navel, and the electric jolt of pleasure that skin on skin contact gave him had him moaning Blaine's name and kissing him more hungrily.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Blaine's mind was blanked out, his body was in pleasure, and his heart was thundering a beat in his chest. Kurt was underneath him, his body warm and pliable, his mouth attached to his, moaning against him as his body arched into every touch Blaine gave him.

He had no idea Kurt was this intense and hungry. And Blaine loved every minute of it.

He kissed back with just as much passion and hunger, causing Kurt to break the kiss to pant in some air, and Blaine moved his lips down along his jaw to suck the underneath slightly, over a pulse point.

Kurt gasped and the hand in his hair tightened slightly, causing a little sting of pain in his scalp.

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned breathily into the air, and Blaine's entire body shivered at the sound.

"Kurt." He responded, before sliding his mouth down his neck, suckling a little on a couple of spots at collarbone, that made gasp and thrust his hips up against him.

Blaine's own hips canted down against him and Kurt moaned at the contact, and Blaine slid the hand underneath his shirt up, pulling the material with it, and then crawling down to mouth at Kurt's stomach and abdomen. He felt Kurt shiver a little and Kurt's hand were in his hair, not pulling but just running his fingers through and scratching lightly at his scalp, and Blaine moaned against the skin underneath his lips.

He licked down to Kurt's belly button and dipped it inside a few times, before placing his other hand on the bulge in Kurt's jeans. Kurt bucked and cried out a little at the added pressure and Blaine continued running his mouth over Kurt's abdomen, sucking marks into it as Kurt's hips writhed and bucked, pushing into his hand.

"Oh god..." Kurt said above him and it made Blaine much more confident in what he was doing, Kurt wasn't pushing him away, but pulling his face closer, and he moved to undo the zipper and button on the jeans, tugging them open and pushing his hand inside, "...yes, yes, Blaine, right there."

"What do you want, Kurt?" he asked the question into one of Kurt's hips bones, and then sucking lightly on it, before hovering his mouth over where his head was buried within the jeans, looking up at Kurt's flushed face.

"You, just you.." came the gasped reply as Blaine breathed over the heated skin where his hand had pushed the underwear down.

He licked around Kurt's abdomen one more time before placing light kisses against the almost invisible line of light hair that led into his boxers. he grasped the waist band of Kurt's jeans and wiggled them down a little exposing Kurt to him, and Kurt gasped as the air hit his flushed skin.

Blaine licked the underside of his erection slowly, as Kurt writhed and panted from his ministrations, before taking the head into his mouth and suckling on it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kurt**

Kurt's hips shook as he fought back the urge to thrust into Blaine's hot mouth. Kurt pulled one of his hands from Blaine's hair to place it in his own hair, scrunching it and pulling at it, keeping himself grounded as Blaine's mouth descended on him.

His mouth was sinful and totally hot and wet.

The sucking sensation made Kurt cry out, as Blaine's mouth bobbed up and down a few dozen times.

Kurt tried to keep his hips as still as he could, and Blaine placed an arm across them so that he could finally let himself drown in the pleasure without worrying about choking him.

As the head of his erection hit the retracting throat muscles, his body spasmed a little and Blaine's mouth pulled up again, sucking harshly.

Kurt's lips were parted and he was panting from the stimulation, and as Blaine groaned in his throat as he descended once more, Kurt almost lost all of his control. he tugged at Blaine's hair and his own, softly, wanting to keep this feeling for as long as he could, but the noises and vibrations coming from within Blaine's mouth threw him over the edge before he was ready.

He didn't even get to warn Blaine before he was cumming. And Blaine only bobbed his head a few more times, as he swallowed around him, before pulling away. Kurt gasped in air as he came down from the intensity of his orgasm, and Blaine trailed his lips back over his abdomen while he tugged Kurt's jeans back over his hips.

Kurt huffed a small laugh as Blaine's face appaeared above his again, that grin ever present on his handsome face and Kurt tugged him in for another sweet but fiery kiss. He could taste remnants of himself on Blaine's tongue when they tangled together inside his mouth, and Kurt let out another soft moan.

Blaine's hips grinded into his and Kurt realized that he was still hard in his own jeans. He pulled his mouth away from Blaine's and looked into his lust filled eyes, the sweat breaking out on his temples were testament to how turned on he was still.

Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's jaw, Blaine turning his head to the side to allow Kurt better access, and Kurt trailed a hand down the shirt covered chest and abdomen before laying his palm over the bulge in Blaine's jeans.

Blaine's hips thrust slowly against his hand, and Kurt quickly undone the zipper and popped the button off with a little effort, placed his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around smooth, hard hot flesh.

Blaine groaned against the side of Kurt's face and moved his hips back and forward as Kurt pumped him slowly. When Kurt rubbed his thumb over the moistened tip, Blaine gasped and Kurt turned his head to kiss him deeply again as his hand moved faster and faster.

Blaine's hips were pumping harder into his hand, and as Kurt shoved his tongue through Blaine's lips, he felt the erection in his hand shake and pulse lightly, and then his hand was being covered with warm, sticky fluid and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief into his mouth.

"You're amazing.." Kurt said as their lips parted and Blaine huffed a breath against his face as he nuzzled his cheek slightly.

"You're the amazing one, honey." He replied and they both smiled at each other with affection before Blaine lay out, full stretch on top of him, both of their arms wrapping around the other in a hug.

The contentment Kurt felt was incredible.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Competition day crept up faster than they imagined and Blaine was elated that they had spent so much time together in the last 48 hours, getting to know each other properly, going to coffee, dinner, breakfast, chatting well into the night. Kurt was amazing, and even more than that, Blaine knew that Kurt was the one person he could be himself around.

They had hated each other for years, but had still known each other and it felt like a culmination of all that had been building into what they were now.

They had yet to bring up the word boyfriend, but Blaine knew that was only because they were focused on the competition. Once it was over they would be together, he knew it.

Kurt smiled at him from where he was stretching across the room, and Blaine returned it.

The attendant came into the room and told everyone it was time for their performances, Blaine was up first. Kurt sent him a wink and a smile as they shuffled out of the room and into the staging area.

The others were told to wait back stage, not allowed to watch the performances of each others unless someone decided to copy a part of the sets they had choreographed themselves.

Kurt caught Blaine's hand just before he walked through to the stage, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Blaine turned to give him a big smile and squeezed his fingers before letting go and walking out onto the stage.

The judges all greeted him with big smiles and then as he got centre stage, the music started up.

Blaine flew into his routine as the beat rumbled across the floor of the stage, and he forced himself not to look at the judges faces while he danced.

It was easier to focus, like he was back in his own studio, going over his set, and before he knew it, it was done, and the judges all clapped for him as he bowed with a small smile and exited the stage.

He found Kurt sitting on a chair, as one of the others were called out next and sat next to him to catch his breath.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked him and Blaine gave him a smile.

"Good."

They exchanged another grin between them and waited until it was Kurt's turn to go. Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly just as Kurt did with him, and Kurt squeezed back again as he walked through to the stage.

Blaine prayed to everything he believed in, that Kurt would do as well he did. He deserved it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Kurt**

Kurt pushed himself through his routine, the twists and turns around the stage were faster, keeping to the beat of the song. His arms and legs taught and strong, performing every move he learned perfectly, moving across the stage little by little as he went through it all.

He had added some others into his routine, and it made it easier to keep track of where he was in the dance, the judges faces were blurs to him as he danced. It was faster than he had ever performed before, but as the song came to its final beat, he finished and waited for a few seconds in his kneeled pose, as the judges applause reached his ears.

He stood and bowed a little and then walked back off stage.

There was one performance to go before they would be ushered back into a back room to wait for the results. He found Blaine again and gave him a huge smile as he sat next to him. Clasping their hands together between them as they then waited for the final person to go and perform.

"Are you coming to mine tonight?" Blaine asked him quietly as they sat together and Kurt gave him a wry grin.

"What for?" He asked sarcastically and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Not for...that," he said lowly turning his voice into a whisper and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from giggling, "would you like to come to mine for dinner?"

"Like a date?" he asked with a hopeful little teasing glint in his eyes and Blaine nodded.

"Yes, exactly like a date."

"Yes, yes I would."

Kurt would have leaned over for a kiss but the last dancer appeared again and the attendant led them all back into the room down the hall to wait for the judges decision.

Blaine sat next to him, and they remained silent as they sipped on glasses of water from the table, and waited.

One of the judges made his way into the room after about 20 minutes, and smiled around at them all.

"So after much deliberation, on behalf of the other judges and I, I am here to announce our finalists." He said with gusto and the others patiently waited.

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine squeezed his fingers again.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, congratulations!" He said and Kurt and Blaine turned to hug, before getting up from their seats and shaking the hands of the other two dancers, who also congratulated them both with smiles before they headed out.

"Now, Kurt, Blaine," the judge said when they were again seated, "the final will decide who wins the prize and I have to say it's been a pleasure to watch you both dance in this competition, I've never seen such incredible performances and so much spark from anyone before."

Blaine and Kurt both smiled up at him.

"So the final will be whatever you want to perform," he told them, "we are giving you free reign to choose anything and everything you put into it."

"Thank you so much," Blaine said as he got up to shake the judges hand, and then Kurt did too, "we won't let you down."

"Oh I bet you won't, you're both so talented. I hope for a very great show next week." He exclaimed excitedly before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Blaine and Kurt walked through the door, the attendant handing them much smaller packs than before, and then walked out of the building together.

"So Mr Finalist, shall we grab some coffee?" Kurt asked him with a smile and Blaine threaded their fingers together as they walked.

"I think we shall Mr Finalist."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Dinner at Blaine's became a regular thing over the next week, and Blaine loved having Kurt there.

And not just because Kurt was great at kissing and sucking his...

No, that wasn't the reason.

Kurt was just an incredible person. So smart and sophisticated, funny and gorgeous. His smile made Blaine's heart thud painfully in his chest, like it was almost trying to escape from his rib cage.

And Blaine could literally get lost in his eyes. When he was happy, smiling or laughing those eyes sparkled with light, and Blaine found himself on more than one occasion just staring dopily until Kurt snapped him out of it by waving a hand in front of his face.

Which is what was happening now.

"sorry." he mumbled for the 10th time tonight, and Kurt chuckled as he watched his face with curiosity.

"Where do you keep going?" Kurt asked with a laugh and Blaine grinned a little bashfully.

"Anywhere, everywhere, the past, the future, secret places, warm sunny skies..." Blaine said a little sarcastically but a lot of affection in his tone and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No really? You keep zoning out, everything ok?"

Blaine paused in his own teasing to really look at Kurt. he was a little nervous, and that question was quiet. For the confident nature Kurt put on when he was dancing, he was just as insecure as anyone when off stage. Blaine placed a hand over one of his knees and leaned his forehead against Kurt's cheek.

"Everything just seems so perfect I guess I just get lost in it." He explained truthfully this time, and Kurt remained quiet for a few minutes, stroking a hand over one of Blaine's shoulders as he rubbed his cheek over Blaine's forehead, where it rested.

"It's easy to get lost in you." Kurt whispered against his temple, and Blaine leaned back to look in his eyes.

Eyes that were a mix of blue, grey and green, swirling and sparkling happily as they looked into his. That face was so close and pale and Blaine felt like Kurt might glow with happiness any minute.

They exchanged a small secret, affectionate smile between them before both leaning in together to seal their lips. Blaine's heart nearly burst with feeling right this second, and he realized in that moment.

He was in love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Kurt**

They had decided to stick with their own styles of dancing for the final, and after spending dinner at Blaine's every night, when Kurt got home he went straight to the studio to practice until very late and then curled up in bed after receiving and responding to a goodnight text.

He knew that Blaine was doing the same every night, which was why they didn't sleep over with each other, they still had to work on their routines.

But the sweet goodnight and good morning texts were always on his phone whenever he looked at it.

Kurt's heart kept randomly thudding every time he thought of Blaine's goodnight kisses, or thinking about when they would be meeting up the next day, or what Blaine would be making them for dinner that night.

It had become a thing for them. And to Kurt, even though they didn't live together, or weren't officially boyfriends yet, it felt so domestic to be around Blaine. They did couple things. Dates, dinner, coffee, goodnight texts.

It was so hard not to just jump in head first, and hope for the best, call Blaine his boyfriend and screw the competition, but they had both worked their whole lives for something like this, and they had been working so hard in the last couple of weeks to get to where they are now.

Kurt didn't want to ruin it for him, or for Blaine.

No.

They would finish this competition, and whatever the outcome, they would decide on what they wanted to be. Boyfriends, best friends...nothing.

He really hoped that Blaine didn't choose the nothing option, and even though best friends was better than nothing, Kurt wanted him as a boyfriend. He loved him.

He smiled affectionately to himself while walking to the building for the next stage of the competition, yes he loved him, he did, so much. Kurt just hoped that Blaine felt the same, sometimes when he looked at him, Kurt could swear he could feel the warmth and affection wrap around him like a blanket, shielding him from everything.

He only hoped that what they had wouldn't be destroyed by the end of the competition when one of them came out the victor and the other one didn't.

"Hi."

He startled a little at the voice behind him near the door, and he turned with a smile.

"Hey." he greeted Blaine back before wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a hug, pulling him in tightly.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked as he pulled back a little and giving Kurt a nervous little smile.

"Yes, I'm ready," he relied, feeling his own nerves fraying a little while looking back into Blaine's slightly nervous looking eyes, "what about you?"

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Blaine said and then turned a little red while looking down at his feet, "a little nervous though."

Kurt had to smile at the quiet admission and he tugged Blaine against him for another hug.

"It's ok, so am I." he replied and Blaine laughed a little as he snuggled closer before the door opened to let them inside and they released each other.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

The judges all greeted them as they walked into the auditorium, but the attendant then tried to separate them again for their performances and Kurt glared at him as he took Blaine's hand.

"I want Blaine to stay and watch the performance." Kurt had told the squirming little attendant, who was staring at him with fright, and Blaine looked at the judges for their reaction.

"Are you sure?" one of them asked both of them, "because cheating is-"

"Blaine won't copy me, and I won't copy his. None of us are going to cheat but I want him to sit and watch mine, the same way I want to watch his." Kurt said and then looked at Blaine with a pleading look.

"Yeah, Kurt's right, the contest is nearly over, so I want to watch. We aren't going to cheat." Blaine told them and with Kurt and Blaine both adamant that they wanted this to happen, the judges had no choice but to agree.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile, only to see a little nervous quiver of his bottom lip before he bit on it.

"Kurt are you okay?" He asked worriedly, and Kurt took a deep breath before looking at him, staring in his eyes pointedly and taking both of Blaine's hands in his.

"Promise me something?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded quickly, "Promise that no matter who wins, you'll be waiting right here for me."

"I promise, I'll be here, no matter what." Blaine told him seriously, tugging him close for a hard kiss, which Kurt whimpered into and pressed himself against Blaine like he was air and Kurt as drowning.

The judges called for Kurt first and Blaine pulled away slowly, noting the sad, apprehensive look in Kurt's eyes and he smiled at him, trying to reassure him. He only got a small quirk of lips in return before Kurt was walking to the curtain to ascend to the stage.

He took a seat, a few rows behind the judges, to watch Kurt dance.

It was different than his other performances. Sure the style and moves were all the same, but there was definition and spit second timing to each one, and he had put so much passion into every move and turn, that Blaine felt like he was watching some one else and not Kurt.

Kurt was focused and concentrating. He refused to look into the rows of seats, refusing to look at Blaine while he danced. But Blaine watched him, couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

The emotions were brought out too, fury, sex, love, passion, anger, happiness, it was all there in his dance. But also there was regret, and Blaine knew it was because of the competition. One way or another, only one of them could win, and it might be hard to accept for the other one. Maybe take a toll on this relationship they have.

But Blaine was determined to show Kurt that even if the result wasn't what he wanted, he got the best prize of all.

He fell in love with him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

**Kurt**

Nobody applauded when Kurt finished this time. And he walked off the stage with his head held high. He took a seat next to where Blaine was sitting, ignoring the presence of the warm body next to him for moment.

Blaine somehow knew not to say anything, or even touch Kurt right now.

Any little disturbance might set him off and he'll start bawling or laughing. And right now he didn't want to do any of that. he needed to calm himself down. Ease the nerves that were going crazy inside his body right now.

Blaine only offered a short smile and one touch of one fingertip against Kurt's one fingertip, that was resting on the arm of the chair, and that is all Kurt needed as a form of comfort.

It made a small smile break out on his face. He watched as Blaine started walking to the stage, after being called, and Kurt's own nerves were building again.

He watched as the song began and Blaine began moving.

He was always incredible to watch, inspirational and so in tune with himself. His body movement were so fluid and looked so easy, but Kurt knew they weren't.

Blaine wasn't watching the audience seats either, just like Kurt didn't. And he could tell that Blaine was just as anxious as he was himself, but it didn't show out there on the stage. His moves were executed so precisely and perfectly. His dance was amazing.

Kurt didn't applaud him when it was over, but he wanted to. And as Blaine walked back down from th stage to come and sit next to him, Kurt wrapped his fingers around the hand that rested next to his, and they waited together in silence.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Blaine**

The judges were convening quietly in their seats and as Kurt and Blaine both glared at the attendant that came to take them into another room, they were then left to sit together and silently wait.

Blaine fingers were squeezing around Kurt's, almost cutting off the circulation of blood to them, but Kurt didn't feel it and he didn't pull away.

They were both numb and frozen for a while.

"...no m-matter..." Blaine tried but his voice broke and trailed off and Kurt turned to him slightly.

"What?"

Blaine cleared his throat and tried again.

"No matter what happens, I want to be with you." he said and Kurt sighed.

"Blaine-"

"No, listen," he whispered a little louder and Kurt shut his mouth and gave him the go ahead with a nod, "I want to be with you. This competition doesn't mean anything to me, not really. Sure it would be great, but do you know what would be better?"

Kurt waited and glanced at him from the corner of his eye, Blaine wasn't looking at him but he was smiling.

"Waking up to you every day," Blaine finished, "that would be so much better."

Kurt felt like crying now.

"Kurt, Blaine!" They were both called and they shot up from their seats, backs straight and frozen looks on their faces.

Blaine reluctantly pulled his hand from around Kurt's fingers, making Kurt hiss as the pressure was released and the blood started flowing through them again. He rubbed them slightly as he and Blaine made their way down to the judges, who were all seated very calmly with big smiles on their faces.

Blaine gulped a little and tried to steady his breathing as he approached, and Kurt was doing his deep breathing exercises next to him.

As they both stood in front of the judges seats, waiting, the judges all ran through their praises of each of their performances first. and then came the really hard part.

They both took in a deep breath as the judge that spoke to them yesterday stood from his chair and gave them both a smile.

"So we have a winner," he said and Kurt and Blaine refrained from looking at the other as he continued, "Blaine Anderson."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Kurt**

Kurt felt his heart seize, the disappointment flooding through him. But also there was excitement there. For Blaine.

He turned to congratulate Blaine only to see him giving the judges a tight smile. Why wasn't he happy?

"But," the judge continued after a short little clap, "this competition was about finding something different, not just someone who can dance, it was about finding something unique. Talent. So, even though Blaine is the winner, we would like to offer you both a spot in the National Showcase that will be coming up in the next 5 months."

Kurt was then speechless. Blaine turned to him with a happier looking grin and then the words sunk in.

"What? Both of us?"

"Yes, you're both very talented individuals, but together you were a force of nature." The judge said and the others all murmured with agreement.

"So we have to dance together?" Blaine asked slowly and Kurt turned to see him a looking curious and a little stumped.

"Would that be a problem?" one of the other judges asked and Kurt quickly took Blaine's hand before he could answer.

"No not a problem at all." Kurt said quickly and Blaine turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "I would be happy to dance with Blaine."

"But I thought you hated partners?" Blaine asked in awe, and Kurt gave him a smirk.

"Yeah I do," Kurt admitted, "but I've never had a partner be my own boyfriend before."

Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a little bit of shock, and then the biggest smile took over his face and he threw his arms around Kurt's waist, lifting him up and spinning him around, even as Kurt protested.

Blaine didn't care that the judges may have still been watching him, he put Kurt down on his feet again and took his face between his palms and kissed him.

Kurt squealed with surprise as Blaine tried to push his tongue into his mouth, and pulled back with a laugh, eyeing the judges seated before them before focusing back on Blaine.

"Sweetheart, we have an audience," he said as he smiled a little uncomfortably, while pulling Blaine's hands from around his waist, "stop."

Blaine pouted but pulled away, and then both of them were shaking the judges hands and thanking them for the opportunity. After pleasantries and other things were out of the way, the judges took their leave, and Blaine pulled Kurt out of the door with him.

Kurt squawked a little at being dragged but Blaine only threw him a smile, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he let himself be pulled along.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Blaine**

Blaine's place was the closest to get to, and as soon as the door shut he pushed Kurt up against it and devoured his mouth.

Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine's grasp and then placed his hands on Blaine's chest.

Blaine looked at him with confusion as he looked down at the hands on his chest and then back into Kurt's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked a little worried that he might have pushed too far, but Kurt only shook his head.

"Nothing," he said with a small smile, "it's just you haven't said a word about anything since we left the contest building. I guess I just want to know what you think."

"About?"

"About us being boyfriends." Kurt explained and Blaine felt like an idiot.

"Oh," he said and then placed his hands over Kurt's on his chest, moving them aside, without any resistance from Kurt, and then pulling him into a hug, "I'm such a dick, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I guess your animal brain kinda fogged up a little." Kurt said with a chuckle and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's not that," He laughed as he pulled away, taking one of Kurt's hands and leading him over to the couch, "I've been waiting for weeks to say how I feel, I guess I just got caught up in it all."

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked quietly, reaching a hand up and running it through Blaine's dark curls.

"Honestly?" he said and Kurt nodded with a grin, "like the luckiest guy in the world."

Kurt smiled at him.

"Congrats Mr Contest winner," Kurt told him and Blaine shook his head with a shy little smile, "win well deserved baby."

"You're not mad are you?" Blaine asked quietly and watched as Kurt's face turned shocked.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I won." Blaine shrugged and Kurt took his face between his hand sand made him look him in the eyes.

"You listen to me Blaine Anderson," he said a little harshly, but his eyes were shining so Blaine focused on his words, "in no way on this earth can I ever be mad at you for winning a contest that you worked incredibly hard for. I was a little disappointed but I was so happy for you baby, and you know why?"

Blaine shook his head as much as he could while it was being held between Kurt's hands, raising his eyebrows a little as he waited for an answer, and Kurt smiled down at him with so much love, Blaine felt speechless.

"Because I love you, Blaine."

Blaine broke his face out from between Kurt's palms at that, and covered his mouth again with his own. Kurt groaned as Blaine tongue rubbed along his bottom lip before opening and giving it entrance. Blaine kissed him hard, putting all the passion and longing and hunger into it that he could.

Kurt's hand were squeezing his shoulders as Blaine kissed him ravenously, and as Blaine slowed and pulled back, he left a string of saliva between both of their open mouths for a second before wiping it away.

"I love you too," he told Kurt with a smile, getting one in return, "and I want to dance with you forever."

**The End**


End file.
